


¡Mi vida es una mentira!

by Aristides_De_Sedas



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill No Es Hermano De Georgie, M/M, Mentiras Familiares
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristides_De_Sedas/pseuds/Aristides_De_Sedas
Summary: Georgie Denbrough es un niño infeliz que vive junto a sus dos padres extremadamente estrictos.Después de ver ir a la graduación de su hermano, descubre un gran secreto familiar.Su vida es una total mentira y ahora su verdadera vida es muy abrumadora.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Georgie Denbrough & The Losers Club, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Stozier - Relationship, kaspbrough - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Un niño de unos 13 años dormía feliz mente en su cama, hasta que un grito lo despertó.

—¡Georgie ven a desayunar!

El chico se levantó, se frotó los ojos y seguido de eso se levantó, al bajar vio a su madre totalmente arreglada al igual que su padre.

—desayuna, luego ve a lavarte los dientes, te bañas y te arreglas para ir a la graduación de tu hermano, tienes treinta minutos para hacerlo.

—si padre.

Georgie siempre se sentía abrumado de que sus padres fueran tan estrictos con el, desde muy pequeño fue tratado así, como le gustaría ser como su hermano mayor Bill.

El se volvió libre del control de sus padres e hizo todo lo contrario que ellos querían. No todo el tiempo se veían y cuando lo hacían siempre era muy divertido.  
Georgie cerro los ojos y respiró profundo para comenzar con su rutina.

\--

Un viaje de trece horas en auto fue realmente agotador.

—muy bien, ya llegamos a la universidad de tu hermano cariño. Tiene que mantenerte cerca de nosotros en todo momento.

Georgie asintió ante todas las palabras que su madre le decía. todos bajaron del auto y se encaminaron a la habitación de su hijo, Georgie miraba a todos lados con mucha curiosidad. El lugar era inmenso y ciertamente uno se podría perder fácilmente hay.

Al llegar al departamento sus padres tocaron la puerta, un chico mayor de veinte abrió la puerta de la habitación, su cabello era castaño con algunos tonos rubios en las puntas, definitivamente su hermano Bill.

—hijo...

—papá...

En el aire se sentía la tensión que ambos hombres daban.

—Bill ¿como has estado? —pregunta su madre.

—bueno, fueron años muy difícil para mi desde ese incidente —dijo sin dejar de mirar a su padre —pero estoy apunto de graduarme, así que vamos a disfrutar de la paz.

Georgie sintió curiosidad ¿a que se refería su hermano con "ese incidente"?

—muy bien Georgie, queda te aquí, no quiero que toques las cosas de tu hermano y de su compañero.

—espera Georgie —el se acerco a su hermano —mi compañero tiene todas sus cosas en la camioneta de su madre, todo lo importante para mi esta en una mochila —sin siquiera preocupar se por su padre dijo —explora todo lo que quieras.

—Georgie no tocara nada.

—¿quien lo dice?

—su padre.

La severidad con lo que dijo aquello puso nervioso a Georgie y a su madre, pensó que Bill lo haría pero este ni se inmutó ante el hombre.

—no te escuche —el se volteo a su padre y dijo —¿me lo repites?

Su padre se tenso al escuchar eso, Georgie nunca se esperó eso, nunca vio a su padre tan nervioso.

—muy bien que Georgie explore tu habitación, pero me llevo la mochila.

Su padre tomo la mochila y se fue junto a su madre al auto.

—nunca había visto a papá tan nervioso.

—se llama chantaje Georgie chantaje.

—¿chantaje? ¿Con que?

—es un secretó —dijo revolviendo el cabello de su hermano —pero te lo contare cuando estemos en casa.

La graduación se llevo a cabo con normalidad, Bill recibió su diploma y se fueron apenas se acabo la ceremonia.

—¿que harás ahora cariño?

—conseguiré un trabajo y con algunos ahorros podre comprar me una casa en unos meses.

—me alegro por ti cariño, ya debes sentar cabeza.

Bill rodó los ojos ante esas palabras.

—pero mis objetivos de hace 13 años no han cambiado.

Georgie vio que su padre se tenso ¿esto lo relacionaba a el? o solo es casualidad la cantidad de años.

—Bill ¿cuantos años tienes? —la pregunta le llamo la atención a su hermano mayor.

—26

—¿porque estas en la universidad? ¿no te debiste graduar hace años?

—bueno, estudie varias carreras para poder conseguir un buen empleo.

Georgie no pregunto nada más y el resto del viaje en auto estuvo en silencio. Al llegar a la casa, su padre ayudo a Bill a desempacar.

—en una hora cenamos.

—muy bien.

Cuando se aseguro que su padre se fuera entro a la habitación de su hermano.

—me hubiera encantado que conocieras a mi compañero de cuarto, era agradable.

—Bill ¿porque no estabas en casa cuando nací?

—bueno, solo es que... —el suspiro y dijo —papá me mando al servicio militar un años después de tu nacimiento.

—¿porque?

—pasaron muchas cosas y el decidió eso.

—¿tiene que ver con ese incidente que me contarías?

—si Georgie, tiene que ver con eso.

—¿de que trata? ¿tiene que ver conmigo?

Bill miro a Georgie por unos segundos, después saco su billetera y busco algo en ella.

—mira esto —el le entrego una foto —¿que vez aquí?

Georgie tomo la foto y la miro confundido.

—un chico de unos trece años y... —trataba de recordar quien era el chico, pero no se le hacia familiar — ¿un bebe?

—dime Georgie ¿que opinas de mis padres? ¿no son exigentes?

—la verdad si.

—bueno, se la forma para que obtengas libertad.

—¿como?

Bill suspiro y dijo.

—esa foto la tome el día que naciste.

—¿ese soy yo? ¿quien es el?

—Georgie... Tu vida no es como tu crees —Georgie miro atentamente a su hermano —el es por decirlo de una manera.... tu madre —Georgie quedo en Shock —no soy tu hermano... Soy tu padre...


	2. Fiesta 1/2

Sharon preparaba la mesa del comedor, cuando Georgie bajo las escaleras con violencias.

—Georgie, baja con calma.

Georgie se detuvo y la miro con una cara de ira.

—¡¿quien lo dice?!

Sharon detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a Georgie con una mirada de impresión.

—no le levantes la voz a tu madre —dijo Zack con severidad.

Las palabras dichas por su padre irrito a Georgie.

—¡lamento haberte levantado la voz abuela!

El color desapareció de la cara de sus padres.

—q-quien te lo dijo.

—entonces es verdad —miro a los que alguna vez llamo sus padres —no son mis padres.

Bill bajo las escaleras con ropa casual.

—yo se lo dije.

—¡William!

—sabias que en algún momento se lo diría —Bill tomo unas llaves —no podrías detenerme por siempre.

—¿ahora donde piensas ir?

—a una fiesta con mis amigos.

—¡porque le dijiste que eres su padre si no te vas a hacer responsable! —el se cruzo de brazos —por eso mismo te mande al servicio militar.

Bill suspiro y se dio la vuelta.

—se lo dije porque su vida no es muy agradable —miro a Georgie —¿porque no estas vestido?

—¡¿te lo piensas llevar?!

—si, Georgie ve a cambiarte.

—no, Georgie no ira a ningún lado.

Georgie subió las escaleras ignorando todo lo que Zack decía, se vistió lo mas rápido que podía y bajo de nuevo.

—vamos, conocerás a mis amigos, ellos saben todo la historia de tu nacimiento.

—Bill, solo has silencio estoy tratando de procesar todo esto —Georgie no miraba a nadie —no te puedo considerar mi hermano, ni mi padre —miro a todos —todos son extraños en este momento.

Bill solo suspiro y se fue junto a Georgie.

En el camino ellos estaban en un silencio abrumador. Georgie miro el resto de Bill y noto que este tenia una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

—¿porque te vez tan feliz?

—por ver al chico de la foto.

—¿mamá?

—si... Mira te presentare a mis amigos y deberás adivinar cual es tu madre —Bill sonrió —algo me dice que sabrás quien es cuando lo veas.

—¿como te enamoraste?

—me dio una mirada y quede flechado, unas palabras y me enamoro —dejo de caminar y miro a Georgie —se volvió mi novio y tuve un hijo —revolvió el cabello de Georgie.

—se nota que se amaron.

—desde que nos separamos no deje de pensar en el, aguante el servicio militar pensando que algún día lo vería otra vez.

Georgie que todavía tenia la foto la miro otra vez. Llegaron a una casa con algunos personas por hay.

—¿estas seguro de esto? no se si este bien que este aquí.

—tranquilo, todos te conocen —analizo por un momento sus palabras —bueno casi todos, solo no bebas alcohol y mantente cerca mio.

Entraron a la casa algunos chicos saludaron a Bill, ellos siguieron caminando hasta que Bill se acerco a un chico.

—hola Stan.

—¡Bill! ¿como has estado?

—de eso te quiero hablar —el miro a Georgie —Georgie el es Stan.

—¿el es?

—no, el no lo es —miro a su amigo —Stan Georgie lo sabe, esta tratando de averiguar quien es su madre.

—¡oh! deja me presentarme, yo soy Stan un amigo de tus padres —el parecía emocionado de hablar con Georgie —hubieras visto como eran, su amor era casi perfecto y no le tomaban importancias a los comentarios homofobicos.

—hubieras visto como callamos a muchos con tu nacimiento, pero otros decían que eras el hijo de satanás.

Georgie se rió por eso, ahora entendía porque algunas ancianas le decían que era el demonio en persona.

—deberás conocer a el resto, creo que tu madre ya debió haber llegado.

Los tres se encaminaron a conocer a los demás amigos de su padre.


	3. Fiesta 2/2

Con la mirada fija en esos ojos café, aunque la música estaba a su máximo volumen era audible el susurro para el chico frente a el.

—mamá...

Pero primero hay que saber como terminaron en aquella situación.

\--

—¡canten conmigo hijos de perra! —un chico de lentes claramente borracho se colgó del hombro de Stan.

—¡Richie que mierda!

—hey boca sucia hay niños presentes.

El chico de lentes miro de reojo al niño.

—¿es Georgie?

—si es el, Georgie el es mi compañero de cuarto Richie.

Georgie le daba gracia la personalidad de Richie, se notaba que no tenia filtros al hablar.

—¿siempre es así o solo borracho?

—Richie tiene un diccionario de palabras vulgares dentro de su boca, siempre habla de esa manera sin importar si esta borracho o no, solo que cuando esta sobrio Stan lo controla mas.

—pero cuando esta borracho habla sin pensarlo un segundo —siguió Stan mientras le quitaba la cerveza a Richie —no mas cerveza para ti, no se quien bebe mas si tu o Ben.

—Cristo te reprenderá por quitarme la cerveza judío —Richie trataba de alcanzar su cerveza.

—jódete.

Georgie se sorprendido al enterarse de que Stan era judío.

—¿porque no me dijiste que era judío?

—no se, no es tan importante.

Estaba bastante seguro de que el chico no es su madre.

—¡Ben deja esa cerveza!

El grito de una chica llamo la atención de todos.

—Mierda escondan los floreros —Richie se rió después de decir eso.

—Carajo no puede venir a una fiesta si embriagarse —Bill parecía querer aguantar una carcajada.

Una chica pelirroja se acerco a ellos jalando de la camisa a un chico delgado.

—Hola Bill ¿que tal llevas la vida? —se acerco a un sofá y sentó al chico.

—Bev ¿porque no le cuentas una historia a Georgie mientras busco a Mike?

Antes que Beverly contestara Bill ya se había ido.

—eres el hermano de Bill ¿verdad? —ella habla algo nerviosa

—Georgie sabe que Bill es su padre —dijo Stan

—¡oh! —una sonrisa se amplio en su rostro al escuchar eso —se muchas historias de tus padres.

—como la vez que los descubrimos teniendo sexo.

—¡Richie! —chillo Stan.

—relaja cariño, solo digo la verdad.

—la verdad me gustaría saber como fue su infancia.

—bueno... —ella cerro los ojos un momento tratando de hacer memoria —los padres de Bill eran demasiado estrictos con el y tu abuela fue sobre protectora con tu madre —abrió los ojos —te la cuento después, su infancia fue muy dura y son recuerdos algo borroso.

—oh...

—lo que si recuerdo fue el día que Bill y el se besaron, juraría que hasta dejo de llover por su beso.

—¿estaba lloviendo?

—si fue realmente hermoso.

Georgie escuchaba historias graciosas de sus padres contadas por Richie, hasta que una voz le llamo la atención.

—chicos ¿que hace un niño aqui?

El se dio la vuelta y una sensación extraña apareció en su pecho al ver esos ojos café, era una sensación que nunca sintió con sus padres, era una combinación de calma y cariño. El chico tenia un cabello algo alborotado, unos ojos café claro y un tamaño similar al de Richie.

—Georgie... —susurro su nombre con sorpresa.

Con la mirada aun fija en esos ojos café, aunque la música estaba a su máximo volumen era audible el susurro para el chico frente a el.

—mamá...

Bill entro a la habitación con un chico moreno, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia.

—Georgie, el es Eddie tu madre...


End file.
